


One Week

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foiled Confessions, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: All Hachioji wanted to do was tell Sekizan that he liked him. Was that too much to ask?!or alternatively, 5 times Hachioji tried to confess to Sekizan + 1 time he was finally able to





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first All Out!! fic! Hurray!  
> I've been meaning to write this since last year, but I hadn't had the time to work on it until now.
> 
> To be honest, I'm worried about how this went because I'm worried about whether or not I got the characterization right. I feel like some of them are OOC, but I don't know. I'll work on it.  
> I don't have a beta either and I was kind of in a rush to finish this because I wanted it up as soon as possible, so if there are any mistakes that you see, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this?

It was a Sunday night when Hachioji finally realized that he liked Sekizan as more than a friend.

Hachioji hadn’t expected to fall for his best friend like this, but somewhere during their three years together, it had happened. So now, here he was, laying in bed after having finished up the homework he needed to do for tomorrow. The room was dark with the only light was coming from the moon through the window and from his phone.

He smiled to himself as he reread Sekizan’s latest text. It wasn’t much. Just a simple good night like always. Sekizan always sent one to him since they often texted before going to bed, but it felt different this time. This time, Hachioji was filled with a warmth and giddiness that he hadn’t noticed before as he read the familiar words. He unconsciously smiled at Sekizan’s usage of emojis in the brief message. He felt happier than he had ever felt before and that was saying a lot since Hachioji seemed to be perpetually happy.

It was a sudden and unexpected discovery for Hachioji, but he knew he couldn’t let it fester like this. Had he found out earlier, he probably would have kept it quiet, but knowing that they were both in their third year and about to go their separate ways, Hachioji knew he had to tell Sekizan. He wouldn’t miss his chance to tell him and regret it later on. He knew it was possible that Sekizan didn’t return his feelings, but he was confident enough in their friendship that even if that happened, they’d still be friends at least.

Yes, it was confirmed. Hachioji was going to confess to Sekizan and he was going to do it by the end of the week.

* * *

**Monday:**

Monday was a good a time as any to confess to someone. It was the start of the week and could be the start of something new. It would’ve been nice if Hachioji had confessed as he and Sekizan walked to class, but he wasn’t immune to his nerves and found himself chickening out before he could. Not only that, he reasoned that if had done it then and gotten rejected, both he and Sekizan would be thinking about it all day.

Instead, Hachioji figured his best chance to confess would be after practice. He loved the rest of the team greatly and he knew Sekizan cared about them too, but he knew that he couldn’t risk one of them interrupting them. At least after practice, the team would be tired (minus Gion) and rushing to leave. As usual, he and Sekizan were one of the last few to leave, wanting to make sure the team was alright and that everything in the club room was in order. Hachioji took in a deep breath before seizing his chance as Sekizan was packing up his things.

“Good work today, Sekizan.”

Hachioji patted his shoulder. Sekizan looked up from his packing, smiled at him, and Hachioji swore he felt his heart stop for a moment.

“Not as good as you and the rest of the team.”

Hachioji chuckled at this, feeling his cheeks warm up. “Only because of your guidance.”

The two of them smiled at this. Sekizan continued packing up his things and Hachioji waited for him patiently. Once finished, the two of them began to head out. Sekizan reached for his keys to lock up the room.

“Hey, Sekizan,” said Hachioji. “Is it alright if I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” nodded Sekizan without looking up. “What is it?”

“Well, the thing is-”

“Taku!”

Sekizan and Hachioji turned towards the voice. Matsuo stood just outside the door waiting. Sekizan double checked the door before turning to fully face their teammate.

“Matsuo?” asked Hachioji. “Did you forget something in the room?”

“Oh no. I didn’t,” said Matsuo. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I was heading home, but, uh, I realized I need to talk to Sekizan about something.”

“Me?” Sekizan said, a curious look on his face. “What about?”

“About the club and stuff, if that’s alright.”

“Oh yeah. That’s fine.” Sekizan nodded to this, but he then remembered that Hachioji had wanted to talk to him as well. He turned to face his best friend and Matsuo did as well. “But Hachioji, didn’t you-”

“It’s okay,” Hachioji interrupted. He gave them both a wide smile, doing his best to cover up the fact that he was a bit discouraged. Neither of them seemed to notice how forced it was. “You two talk. I gotta get home and look after my siblings. Besides, we can always talk later, Sekizan.”

“Oh. Okay then,” nodded Sekizan.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow then!”

He waved to the two of them and began walking off. They waved to him as well before discussing whatever important matter they had. Once out of view from them, Hachioji let out a heavy sigh, letting his shoulders drop.

This was only a minor bump in Hachioji’s plan, but he was now aware of the fact that this all might not go according to plan either.

* * *

**Tuesday:**

So after practice on Monday didn’t go that well for Hachioji. But tomorrow was another day!

Luckily, Sekizan had forgotten about Hachioji’s mention of wanting to talk to him because there was no mention of it when they texted each other last night. This was something that Hachioji wanted to do in person and he was going to do it right. Rather than head home at the first sign of trouble, this time, Hachioji decided he was going to wait it out until he and Sekizan were able to walk home alone together like always. That would ensure that it would just be the two of them and Hachioji would finally be able to confess.

Like yesterday, Hachioji waited for Sekizan to finish up in the clubroom, making small talk as well. The rest of the team was long gone by now. When they left today, no one was around to interrupt them either, but Hachioji couldn’t risk it yet. He continued to remain patient as the two of them continued out of the front gates of the school. They nearly made it to the end of the block and Hachioji felt this was his chance, until Sekizan decided he wanted to take a detour and grab himself some sweets before going home. Knowing he couldn’t say no to him, Hachioji only nodded and the two made their way to a nearby bakery. He could wait a bit longer.

He could wait a bit longer.

Once inside the bakery, it was the same as always for the two of them. Sekizan crouched down, so he could see everything that the bakery had to offer, while Hachioji stood behind him, waiting patiently.

“Hachioji, which one should I get?” asked Sekizan. “Both the anpan and the melonpan look really good. I don’t know what to do.”

“Sekizan, you know better than to ask me,” chuckled Hachioji. “You usually end up getting both anyway.”

“That’s true…” Sekizan sighed.

His brow was furrowed as he continued to stare at the breads and sweets in front of him. He was clearly distraught about what choice to make and that only made Hachioji laugh even more.

The sound of the bell jingling over the door let them know that another customer was coming in. Sekizan didn’t bother turning around, too focused on his difficult decision. Hachioji turned around instinctively and was met with some familiar faces.

“Hachi-senpai!”

Ise came into the bakery smiling and waving when he saw his vice-captain and Hachioji couldn’t help but return the grin. The younger boy immediately rushed over to him. Behind Ise was Ebumi as always. Hachioji waved to him as well and he gave a nod in acknowledgement. The action may have seemed cold to anyone else, but Hachioji knew that wasn’t the case. Sekizan had finally noticed their presence, giving them a small wave, and the two greeted him as well.

“Ise, Ebumi, good to see you two,” said Hachioji. “I thought you guys had headed home already.”

“We were,” said Ise. He nodded to Ebumi. “But this guy wanted to pick up some snacks.”

Hachioji looked towards the blond, who then looked away with a huff. “Don’t pin this on me. You wanted snacks too.”

“I see,” laughed Hachioji. “Sekizan had the same idea.” He nodded to their captain who was still crouched down, trying to figure out what to buy. Hachioji shook his head and turned towards the younger boys. “He’s probably going to take a while, so if you two already know what you want, you can go ahead.”

At this, Ebumi and Ise quickly picked out the things they wanted and paid for them promptly. During their transaction, Sekizan finally picked out what he wanted as well, and he and Hachioji waited to pay. Hachioji expected the boys to leave soon after that, which would then give him the chance to confess, but to his dismay, after paying, they stuck around to chat a bit longer. They continued to wait, following him and Sekizan out of the store and down the same street as well.

Hachioji mentally sighed as the four of them walked down the street. He knew that his and Sekizan’s places were before Ebumi and Ise’s, which meant there wouldn’t be a chance for him to talk to Sekizan alone once again. It’s not that he minded talking to them, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t thrilled about having his confession plans get foiled once again.

Looks like Hachioji was going to have to wait just a bit longer...

* * *

**Wednesday:**

Maybe the end of the day wasn’t the best time to confess. Maybe he just had to do it at the beginning of the day.

Hachioji and Sekizan usually walked to school together in the morning as well. They never really ran into anyone in the morning, from what Hachioji recalled, so this was going to be it! He would finally confess to Sekizan today!

Hachioji stood outside Sekizan’s place, waiting for him to come out. He knew he was there much earlier than usual, but he didn’t want to risk waking up late or some other sort of unforeseen circumstance again. The first time it happened, Hachioji knew it was just his luck that it wouldn’t go perfectly. The second time was a bit frustrating, but something like that wouldn’t deter Hachioji from his goal. And if it happened a third time? Well, let’s hope it didn’t.

The sound of a door closing brought Hachioji back to reality. Looking up, he saw Sekizan walking towards him and he waved.

“Good morning, Sekizan!”

“Good morning,” said Sekizan. “You’re here early today, Hachioji.”

“I had to help my little brothers get to school. They had a project or something.”

Sekizan nodded in understanding. With that, the two of them of them fell silent began walking towards school. The morning was walk was usually silent with Hachioji occasionally commenting on something. The silence between them was usually comfortable with neither of them feeling the need to actually talk, but today, it was stifling to Hachioji, only making him more aware of how loudly his heart was beating.

“Hey, Sekizan,” blurted Hachioji, unable to take it any longer. “I was wondering-”

“Captain!!”

“Gion-kun, wait!”

Hachioji and Sekizan turned around and caught sight of Gion sprinting towards them with Iwashimizu chasing after him. The shorter boy’s speed continued to pick up and soon he was flying through the air, jumping onto Sekizan’s back. Sekizan made a noise in surprise, but he didn’t waver from the new force and weight. He sighed and looked towards Hachioji, who laughed at this, knowing that he wasn’t fully angry at Gion.

“Gion-kun, be careful!” said Iwashimizu. The blond boy was slightly out of breath having had to chase after his friend. Luckily, Hachioji and Sekizan had stopped walking once they heard the two of them yelling after them. “You’re gonna get you and the Captain hurt.”

“What? He would’ve caught me if I missed. Right, Captain?” responded Gion. He was holding on tightly to Sekizan’s back like a koala. Sekizan only groaned in response. Gion looked towards Hachioji and gave him a wide smile. “Right, Hachioji-senpai?”

Hachioji laughed and shook his head. “Right, Gion.”

Sekizan somehow managed to pull Gion off of him and placed him next to Iwashimizu. All of them began walking, continuing their trek to school.

“Hey, Captain,” said Gion, undeterred. He was practically jogging as he did his best to keep up with everyone else’s longer strides. “When am I going to get to play? I think my tackles are getting better, so I’ll be able to get through everyone and everything now!”

“Maybe when you learn to get some manners.”

Hachioji and Iwashimizu laughed lightly at this, making Gion grumble and pout. They all knew Sekizan wasn’t trying to be mean from the way he ruffled Gion’s hair afterwards. Gion then turned his attention towards Hachioji.

“Hachioji-senpai, what do you think? When do you think I’ll get to play?”

“I’m sure it’ll be soon, Gion,” reassured Hachioji. Like Sekizan, he also couldn’t resist ruffling Gion’s hair and the boy gave him the widest smile he could. Just like that he was back to his usual cheerful and energetic self.

The rest of the walk towards school was no longer quiet like it usually was. Instead, it was filled with Gion’s enthusiastic chatter about everything he could possibly think of. Before Hachioji knew it, they had all reached school and were now in their respective classrooms. Once seated, Hachioji couldn’t stop the small sigh from escaping him as he began pulling out his things.

Yeah. Looks like the confession didn’t happen today either.

* * *

**Thursday:**

Let’s try this again in the middle of the day instead.

Lunchtime had to be the time to do it. No one would bother them. They could sit in a corner by themselves. Everyone else usually left to go chat with their friends from other classes. It would just be them. It would just be the two of them. This had to work.

“Hey, Sekizan,” said Hachioji. Sekizan looked up from his lunch and gave Hachioji a curious look. “I was wondering if you-”

“Get back here and give me my lunch!”

“Sekii! Help me!”

The sound of people shouting and yelling from the down the hallway and quickly approaching footsteps caught the attention of Sekizan and Hachioji sighed before turning to face the door as well. At that moment, Kamo came bursting into their classroom with something clutched tightly to his chest. He then swiftly leapt over a few desks before hiding himself behind Sekizan’s large frame. Not long after, Hirota came barreling in after him, his anger clear on his face. He stomped over to where Sekizan and Hachioji were sitting.

“Where is he?! Where’s Kamo?! I want my lunch already!”

Hirota pounded the desk as he said this. Hachioji and Sekizan both sighed and shared a knowing look. Kamo was back at it again with one of his pranks. They both thought he would’ve known better than to steal Hirota’s lunch again, but they also knew he couldn’t resist it.

Turning around, Sekizan looked down at Kamo who was huddled in the corner. Sekizan gave him a stern look and Kamo shook his head, holding the bento box even closer to his chest.

“Kamo,” said Sekizan, “give Hirota his lunch back.”

“But-”

“Kamo,” interrupted Hachioji. Kamo looked towards him and Hachioji nodded towards Hirota. “You know better than to do this.”

Kamo pouted and looked away. He then slowly loosened his grip on the lunch and then handed it over to Hachioji. Hachioji gave it to Hirota, who thanked them before going off to enjoy his meal before class started up again. Once he was gone, Kamo slowly stood up from where he was hiding.

“I’m sorry I bothered you two.” Kamo looked away as he said this.

“It’s okay, Kamo,” reassured Hachioji. “But you should really be apologizing to Hirota about this. You know how he feels about you stealing his food.”

Kamo nodded before running off to find Hirota in the other classroom. Sekizan and Hachioji both turned back to their lunch. After that much excitement, Hachioji knew it would probably be too much to confess now.

Maybe next time will work.

* * *

**Friday:**

Alright. Maybe the issue is that he was trying to do a public confession. Maybe Hachioji had to find a time and place for them to be together in private.

Sekizan and Hachioji had an English test coming up and they both needed to study for it. Seeing his chance, Hachioji invited Sekizan over, so that they could study together. Not one to pass up on studying and curry, Sekizan readily accepted the offer.

After saying hello to Hachioji’s mom and siblings, the two of them were now sitting in Hachioji’s room, textbooks and notebooks scattered about on the low table. Both of their foreheads were furrowed as they tried to learn the information in front of them.

“Wait, so what’s the difference between the present and the present participle?”

“I...have no idea.”

The two friends looked up from their notebooks. They immediately broke out in a laughing fit upon realizing that the other was just as lost as they were.

“Maybe we should take a break,” suggested Hachioji.

Sekizan nodded and they two of fell silent. They began discussing rugby and the state of the team currently. Things have certainly gotten better with the help of Komori-san, but they still had a long way to go. They’d get there someday though. They were sure of it.

They began discussing other random things as well, such as recent movies they wanted to go see and the new ice cream shop that just opened up down the street. They soon fell into a comfortable silence once again. Sekizan was about to start studying once more, but Hachioji decided now would be his chance.

“Sekizan,” began Hachioji, “there’s something that I need to-”

Bzzz! Bzzzz!

Hachioji was cut off by the familiar sound of someone’s phone vibrating. Both he and Sekizan began reaching for their phones to see whose was ringing. Hachioji’s phone was silent, meaning it was Sekizan’s. Hachioji looked over to his friend, once he set his phone down, and saw that he was frowning.

“What’s wrong?” asked Hachioji.

Sekizan sighed before putting his phone down. “It’s Taira. He wants to talk to me.”

Hachioji struggled to hold his laughter, but was unable to do so. He was now fully laughing at Sekizan’s reaction towards Keijou’s vice-captain. Along with how passionate and positive he was, it was a well-known fact that Taira had a massive crush on Sekizan. Sekizan didn’t hate him or anything, but he did occasionally find him annoying.

“You should probably answer him,” suggested Hachioji, after he got himself under control. Hachioji knew this was supposed to be his chance to confess, but he also knew that Taira would probably keep calling if Sekizan didn’t answer. “It might be important.”

“Or it might not be,” said Sekizan. “He’s probably just calling about the match next week.”

“Maybe.”

“Let’s just get back to studying. We really need to do well on this test.”

Sekizan opened up his textbook and Hachioji did as well. The moment their books were opened though, the same buzzing sounded again. Sekizan groaned, while Hachioji laughed once again.

“I told you. You should’ve answered.”

“He’s gotta give up eventually. I just need to ignore him and he’ll stop,” insisted Sekizan.

Sekizan stared at his textbook once again, trying to focus on the words on the page. The buzzing continued for a few more seconds before stopping. Sekizan sighed in relief, but the buzzing started up once again and he gave another groan.

“Just answer it already,” chuckled Hachioji. “He’s not that bad.”

Sekizan glared at his friend. He groaned again before reluctantly picking up his phone to answer it.

“Hello?”

“SEKIZAAAANNNNN!! ARE YOU READY FOR THE MATCH NEXT WEEK?!”

Sekizan’s expression immediately transformed into one of shock and horror upon hearing Taira’s screaming. He was now holding his phone as far away from him as he possibly could. Hachioji began laughing once again when he realized that he could hear Taira’s yelling from where he was sitting.

Well, there goes another bump for Hachioji to deal with, but at least this one was entertaining.

* * *

**Saturday:**

Alright! This was it! It had to be this! Saturday! Hachioji was finally going to confess today! He was going out with Sekizan to the new ice cream shop! He was going to confess! No one was going to interrupt him! He was finally going to do it!

Hachioji met with Sekizan in front of his house and the two of them walked to the new ice cream shop that had opened up down the street. The word had already spread about their extravagant sundaes, so it came as no shock to Hachioji that Sekizan immediately wanted to go. They had gotten their ice cream quickly and were now sitting outside. They silently ate for a moment, taking the chance to enjoy their ice cream before Hachioji decided to speak.

“Sekizan,” said Hachioji, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Sekizan paused in his eating for a moment before nodding. “Oh yeah,” he mused. “You’ve been trying to tell me something all week. What is it?”

Hachioji took a deep breath. It was finally time. “I wanted to tell you that I-”

“Hey, look! It’s Sekizan and Hachioji!”

“Oh! It is!”

Sekizan’s attention went to the people behind Hachioji. Hachioji turned around and he felt his mood drop when he saw the rest of the team heading towards them. All of them blissfully unaware of what Hachioji was trying to do.

“Captain!” yelled Gion as he ran up to them. “Hachi-senpai! Looks like all of us had the same idea for this weekend, huh?”

“Umm…”

“Oh! That looks so good! Uwah! I can’t wait to get some ice cream! Right, guys?”

Gion turned and looked towards the rest of the team. All of them nodded and chatted excitedly about getting ice cream. Sekizan looked over at Hachioji expecting him to share a regretful smile with him, but instead, he was met with the sight of his best friend frowning, something that rarely ever happened.

“Hachioji,” asked Sekizan, “are you al-”

“It’s so nice outside today!” interrupted Kamo. “We should all sit outside together! It’ll be so much fun!”

The team all cheered in agreement and began pulling chairs from empty tables over to where Hachioji and Sekizan were. Sekizan looked over and saw that Hachioji’s expression was growing darker and darker with every passing second.

“Guys,” interrupted Sekizan, “I think you all need to-”

“I want to try the chocolate deluxe sundae! It comes with two brownies!”

“Ooo! I think I’ll get the one with the waffle!”

“I think I’ll just get a cone of something. It’ll be easier to eat.”

“Would you all stop?!”

Everyone pulled back in shock at Hachioji’s outburst. With how kind he was and his cheerful personality, he was the last person that they expected to yell at them, so when he did, they all knew they had to stay quiet and listen. Hachioji sighed when he saw their worried expressions.

“Look, I’m sorry for yelling just now, but could you please stop?” continued Hachoiji.“I mean, I love you all. I really do. I didn’t mean to yell, but...I’ve been trying to tell Sekizan that I like him all week now and you all keep getting in the way. Just give me two seconds to tell him that I like him!”

It took Hachioji a moment, but he just realized that he accidentally blurted out his confession to Sekizan to the team as well. He gasped and covered in his mouth, hoping that maybe that would take back what he said, but from how the team was staring at him with wide-eyes, Hachioji knew the damage was done.

“You like me?”

Hachioji turned to look at Sekizan was staring at him. He wasn’t sure how to interpret the expression on Sekizan’s face, but he hoped it was good. He nodded carefully, not trusting himself to speak.

“You... _ like _ like me?”

Hachioji nodded again.

“Oh…”

Sekizan fell silent. He was still staring at Hachioji in shock. Hachioji felt his heart drop. He knew it. Sekizan didn’t feel the same way he did. Hachioji took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face.

“It’s okay, Sekizan. I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I just didn’t want to regret not-”

“Hachioji,” interrupted Sekizan, “I like you too.”

It was now Hachioji’s turn to stare in shock. “What? Really?”

“I like you too,” continued Sekizan. He was now redder than his hair, looking away shyly. “I just didn’t think you liked me too.”

Hachioji looked at Sekizan with nothing but love in his eyes. He reached for Sekizan’s hand causing him to look up. Hachioji squeezed it reassuringly and gave him a smile.

“Of course I like you. Why wouldn’t I like you?”

Sekizan shrugged and Hachioji chuckled. Sekizan joined in as well and the sound lifted their hearts. Still holding hands, the two of them gazed deeply into the other’s eyes and the look was like a long kiss. After three years, they were finally together.

Hearing someone cough, Hachioji and Sekizan realized that they had forgotten about the team, too lost in their own world. They pulled back suddenly and turned towards the team. All of them were staring at them in confusion. Hachioji glanced at Sekizan with a worried look. Neither of them had expected the team to be around when this happened, so they weren’t certain of what to do or say. Eventually, Gion slowly raised his hand.

“Yes, Gion, what is it?” asked Hachioji.

“Um,” began Gion. He looked away shyly as he fiddled with his fingers. “We’re all sorry about causing you any trouble, senpai. We really are, but I, uh, I thought you guys were already dating, to be honest...”

“What? Gion, what made you think that?”

Gion shrugged. “You guys are really close and you’re always together and you know each other really well and you always give each other this look that’s like all...lovey and stuff.”

Hachioji and Sekizan were prepared to argue against that, but they stopped once they saw the rest of the team nodding and agreeing with what Gion had just said. Even the third years were all convinced that Hachioji and Sekizan had been dating for a while now. They then turned to each other, flabbergasted, before laughing. Seeing the mood lightening, the team joined in as well.

Hachioji shook his head and smiled at Sekizan once his laughter died down. “Guess we were both pretty blind there, huh?”

“Yeah.”

The new couple sighed and began staring at each other lovingly once again. They were about to become lost to the world around them once more, but Gion was there to bring them back.

“Soooo,” said Gion, “now that you two are together, can we celebrate with ice cream now?”

Sekizan rolled his eyes and pretended to give an exasperated sigh, while Hachioji shook his head. He turned to the young boy and the rest of the team.

“Yes, we can all get ice cream now.”

“Yay!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!!  
> It would mean a lot to me if you could comment and/or kudos. If you can't think of something to say, feel free to just keysmash or say you want to leave another kudos. I don't care. I'm appreciative of all of your comments!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


End file.
